Pair of Kings
Pair of Kings is an American television sitcom shown on the cable channel Disney XD. The sitcom's target audience are teenagers. The series began production on February 15, 2010, with stars Mitchel Musso and Doc Shaw departing fellow series Hannah Montana and The Suite Life on Deck respectively, and premeired on September 10, 2010 on the Disney Channel. The show is filmed before a live studio audience. On November 20, 2010, Disney XD announced that Pair of Kings has been renewed for a second season, which premiered on June 13, 2011. In December 2011, the series was renewed for a third season, however Disney announced that Mitchel Musso would be replaced with actor Adam Hicks who has worked with Disney on previous projects such as Zeke and Luther. The third season premiered on June 18, 2012. However, it was announced on Adam Hicks' Twitter page that Disney XD would not renew Pair of Kings for fourth season. Premise The series tells the story of brothers Brady and Boomer, a pair of teenage fraternal twins raised by their aunt and uncle in Chicago who live a normal existence. However, when Mason, the royal advisor to the throne of the island of Kinkow, arrives at their high school, they learn that they are the heirs to the throne of the island, and after Mason tells Brady and Boomer of their lineage, they begin to realize that their lives are about to change drastically and will try to be brave and face their fears. After making the discovery, the brothers relocate to the fictional island of Kinkow to assume their roles as the joint kings of the island nation, which has many odd customs and superstitions-while trying not to cause problems. Actually, the oldest twin was supposed to rule alone, but, since all records of which twin-Brady or Boomer-is the eldest were lost, the two of them must rule together. In an episode in early October 2011, there was a chance to find out who was older, but the scroll that held the answer fell into a volcano, so no one will ever find out who has the seniority to be the lone ruler. Boomer and Brady's efforts are often aided by Mason's teenage daughter and hindered by Lanny, a disgruntled cousin who's out to sabotage the boys and take the throne for himself, because he was supposed to be heir of the throne before they found out about Brady and Boomer. During the third season of the show, Brady overheard Mikayla and Candace talking. Mikayla won't date Brady because she finds him immature; so Brady leaves a note to Boomer, telling him he will be leaving the island for good to go back to Chicago. When Boomer was about to take a hot air balloon to bring Brady back to Kinkow, a storm struck. The storm was about to destroy the island. Mason, Mikayla, the villagers, and the guards were to bring Boomer inside. Lanny, instead, tried to get Boomer killed in the storm while Boomer was attempting to get Brady. The storm passed and the next morning, they discovered a crashed boat. Several people exited the crashed ship. The last person to exit was King Boz of Mindu. The new arrivals told how their island was destroyed by the storm and how they crash-landed on Kinkow. The inhabitants discovered that King Boz had a Kinkow-shaped birthmark on his bellybutton. Boomer and Brady were revealed to be two of a set of triplets, not just twins. Boz was lost as a child and subsequently was raised by apes. Later, the king and queen of Mindu found him and raised him as their own son. Cast and Characters 'Main Characters' Mitchel Musso as Brady Parker Doc Shaw as Maverick "Boomer" Parker Adam Hicks as Boz Parker Kelsey Chow as Mikayla Makoola Ryan Ochoa as Lanny Parker Geno Segers as Mason Makoola 'Recurring Characters' Vincent Pastore voiced Yamakoshi James Hong as Timothy Kalooka-Khan Brittany Ross as Candace Martin Klebba as Hibachi Logan Browning as Rebecca "Awesome" Dawson Doug Brochu as Oogie Damion Poitier as Kaita The Bat Rider 'Guest Stars' Leslie-Anne Huff as Aerosol The Great Khali as Atog The Giant Karan Brar as Tito Davis Cleveland as Chancey Doc Shaw as Lucas Jennifer Stone as Priscilla Dwight Howard as The Head Chef Tichina Arnold as Aunt Nancy John Eric Bentley as Uncle Bill 'Tribes and Creatures' The Miz as Damone Dirt Fairies Flaji Nanju Ben Geroux as Pupaley Razor Hawk Squonks Tarantula People Yetis Category:Disney XD Shows